


The chain

by jinhuazhong



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Yondu Udonta, F/F, Jealous Peter Quill, Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta - Freeform, Stakar/Yondu, maybe some Tullk/Yondu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinhuazhong/pseuds/jinhuazhong
Summary: It must be the hardest part of Quill's life, but Stakar appears with his spaceship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starkar/Yondu  
> Maybe include Tullk/Yondu, I am not sure, lol.

Peter 坐在飞行面板前，死死的盯着那个一直在亮的信号灯，那上边显示前面的飞船要跟他建立通话，而他在犹豫不决。那玩意一直在哔哔的响着，可Peter既不接，也不挂断，这让其它人烦的要死。

最后跳起来的是Rocket，他直接窜上Peter的椅子背，身形敏捷的踩着Peter的肩膀跳到控制台上，单脚落地并完美的避开了任何按钮，随后他按下了通话并且迅速的跳到了地上。

“不用谢，Quill。”他挤了挤眼睛。

“操，Rocket，你他。。。”但Peter的怒骂立刻被另一个听起来更凶狠的声音盖住了，“操，Quill，你他妈聋了吗？”

这让Peter不得不转向声音的来源，并且尴尬的打着招呼，“Hi，Yondu，早上好。”

但对方显然不太领情，“现在不是他妈的早上，Quill，而且我也一点都不好，你已经在后边跟了他妈的三个月了，你打算什么时候才去干点正经事，赚点钱把老子的飞船修理一下。”

这显然不是Peter幻想过的正确的重逢方式，而且他显然也不想低头，“不，我才没有跟在你们这群老混蛋后边，我只是刚好要去相同的方向，这只是个偶然知道吗。”

“哦？”Yondu又露出了他那种得意洋洋的假笑，“说真的Quill，我都能听见那破飞船的引擎在后边响了三个月了，你他妈就不能修修吗？”

但Peter看到了，他垂下的手上漏出一个定位器的角，而对应的那个追踪器就在Peter的飞船上——Peter现在知道了，但他从未想过要把它拆下来，这就像是某种心照不宣的存在，但可恨的是，这玩意是单向的，这就代表着，蓝皮的老混蛋随时能知道他在宇宙的哪个角落里捣蛋，但他就不知道对方去了哪。

“不，你听不到，”Peter干巴巴的说，“隔着真空呢，声音不能传播，你教我的。”

那应该是Drax的台词，就听不懂比喻什么的，但是他不得不装傻。这全都是Yondu的错，而且也许Stakar也要负一半责任。

 

 

这大概是四个月前的事，银河护卫队做了一件大事，Peter.Quill带着他的队员们炸掉了一个星球，他的染色体提供者—他现在连生理学上的父亲这个词都不想用了。但是在他们爆破成功，准备逃离这个正在崩溃的星球的时候，出了点小问题，他们只有一件宇航服，而且Yondu把它牢牢的扣在了Peter身上。

那可能是Peter这辈子最恐惧的时刻之一，也可能没有之一。他看着Yondu蓝色的皮肤逐渐被白色的冰霜覆盖，红宝石一样的眼睛逐渐变得黯淡无光，他眼前的一切似乎都在褪色。而那件该死的宇航服被设计成了自锁式，当感应到外界环境不适应生命体存活的时候，它就会锁死，以防有什么路过的陨石把它刮下去，所以他甚至没办法把它拿下来。他们的周围是巨大的虚空，Peter甚至能感觉到时间已经实体化，它正从他身边一寸一寸的滑过，把Yondu从他怀里一点一点拖走。

直到一艘陌生的飞船忽然出现并且用引力波把他们拖进去。Peter抱着Yondu狼狈的滚进去，然后努力的用腿卡住什么地方停住，接着他爬起来去听Yondu的心跳。那声音虽然微弱，但它还真实存在，Peter虚弱的躺在一边，几秒后他又去听了一次，它确实存在，然后又过几秒他又听了一次，在他第五次小心的把耳朵贴到Yondu的胸口上的时候，有只手轻轻推了一下他的头。

Peter几乎是跳了起来，但那不是Yondu，他还没醒，那是另一个男人，他的皮肤也是粉色的，像Peter一样，但他大概不是地球人（Kraglin也是粉的，但他是如假包换的外星人）。他头发有点花白了，黑发黑眼，看上去有种温和的威严，而且他肩膀上有两条金色的光带。

Peter知道他是谁了，Stakar Ogord，掠夺者的骄傲。

Stakar示意Peter后退了一下，然后他蹲下来，把Yondu抱了起来，他的动作轻松而娴熟，就像是他抱起来的不是个一身肌肉的掠夺者头子，而是个六岁的小孩子一样。他大踏步走进内舱，而这时Peter才突然惊醒，一溜小跑的跟上去。

Stakar把Yondu带到了治疗舱，他船上的设备明显比Yondu那的要好多了，他把Yondu放进其中一台机器，给他戴好面罩，然后关上门，透明的液体在10秒之内充满了整个容器，Yondu的身体在液体里漂浮着，随着液体流动缓慢的移动着。

然后Stakar开口了，“他会没事的，别担心。”他说这话的时候仍然在通过机器上的玻璃门看着Yondu，所以Peter不确定Stakar是对他说还是只是自言自语。

直到Yondu露出来的皮肤上那些深于皮肤颜色的冻伤慢慢变浅最终消失了，Stakar才又一次开口了，“所以，孩子，到底发生了什么？”

这问题让Peter的整个内脏都搅在了一起，他艰难的回答，“我们，我和我的朋友破坏了一个星球，Yondu跟我一起逃出去的时候，只剩一个宇航服了，然后，”他嘴里发苦，“然后他把那个宇航服给了我。”

Stakar转过头仔细的打量了他一下，然后好像忽然明白了什么，他用肯定的语气说，“你是Ego的后代。”

Peter点了点头，而Stakar接着说，“所以Yondu没把你送过去，他养大了你。”他的目光落在Peter大衣的掠夺者徽章上，然后又迅速转回泡在液体里的Yondu的脸上，“但他从没告诉过我。”

然后Stakar就不再说话了，而Peter也没有心思去提出更多的问题，他们俩就像两尊雕塑一样站在那个治疗机器前，不知道过了多久，Peter终于看到那些液体开始缓慢的下降了，等到机器里面又是空的了，Stakar打开门，而Yondu还是没有睁开眼睛。Peter走上去握住了他的手，那只手现在是温的了，虽然还是比Peter的凉一些，但是Peter知道那就是Yondu的正常体温。

Stakar把Yondu从那里面抱出来，放到旁边的医疗床上，然后开始动手剥掉他的大衣，那已经湿透了，Stakar把大衣扔到地上，然后一个小玩意从大衣里面滚了出来。他低头看了一眼，然后他拍拍Yondu的脸说，“还是喜欢这些小玩意，哈。”

Peter也低头看了一眼，然后他惊讶的发现，那是他之前用来掉包无限宝石的那个巨魔娃娃，显然Yondu一直把它带在身上。Peter蹲下来捡起那个玩具，“冷静点，你可是他妈的星爵，”他在内心告诫自己，“Yondu就是喜欢这种小玩意，没准他是轮值制的，每周换一个带在身上。”可是他几乎不能说服自己，“不管怎么样，别他妈的哭出来，Stakar还在旁边呢！”

然而就在他蹲着的这么一会，又有几件湿淋淋的布料被Stakar随意的扔在地上，等到他站起来，只来得及看到Stakar用毯子裹住完全赤裸的Yondu，然后又抱起来了，他思考了一秒，对Peter说，“去休息一下吧，孩子。”然后他喊着，“Martinex”。

这时门外走进来一个男人，他的皮肤像是闪闪发亮的钻石，而Peter暂时被分散了注意力，他没控制住开口了，“哥们，你要是跟女孩子求婚，大概没人能拒绝你。”

他说完这句再转过头，惊讶的发现Yondu和Stakar都不见了，Peter觉得他所有的血都轰的一声冲到他的头上，他的太阳穴都涨的发疼，然后他抓住对面那个钻石男的衣领，用他最危险的声音问，“Yondu去哪了？他们去哪了？”

Martinex吊在他手上翻了个白眼，然后那家伙慢条斯理的说，“别激动，孩子，在Yondu的问题上，如果Stakar不可信，那就没人可信了。”

“当然不，最可信的肯定是我自己。”所以这就是他们的小花招，先让这个闪闪发亮的会行走的钻石出来吸引注意力，然后Stakar趁机带走Yondu，他要带他去哪呢？Yondu和其它掠夺者都不是朋友，Peter清楚的知道，这让他更加的狂躁。

Martinex看了他一眼， “Yondu把你教的挺好。”然后他说，“但他没告诉你吗，他年轻的时候就是Stakar救出来的。”

从来没人告诉过他这个，Peter有点懊恼的想，Yondu几乎知道他的一切事情，而他自己的事他妈的一句也不说，这让Peter以为他就跟他的船一起出生，然后断奶之后就他妈的做了星际海盗。

“Stakar带他回船长室了，等他醒来他会告诉你的。”Martinex说，“我可以带你去Yondu以前的房间，你可以在那休息一会。”

Peter瞪了Martinex一会，终于妥协了，总比在这傻找强，Yondu的房间肯定在核心区，他能更快的找到船长室。

但他确实没想到有这么快，Martinex把他领到那间屋子门口开了锁让他进去，那屋子很简单，不大，有个瞭望窗，然后有一张矮床和柜子，而且出乎意料的，挺干净的，没有什么二十年攒下来的宇宙灰尘什么的。然后Martinex走到门口指了指对面说，“那就是船长室。”

Yondu曾经在Stakar的船上有着相当高的地位，Peter想，可他一句都没提过，而且大概以后也不会提， 但Martinex看上去就很乐于告诉Peter这些八卦，所以他问，“呃，Martinex？你能给我说说Yondu以前的事吗？”

Martinex回过身看看他，然后咧嘴笑了，“为什么不？以前我跟Yondu曾经互相赌咒发誓等对方有了孩子，一定要把他年轻的时候的丢脸事告诉他。”

感谢你们当年的深仇大恨，Peter想。然后Martinex走过来，一屁股坐在床前的地毯上，他看到Peter诧异的眼神，补充了一句，“Yondu从来不让别人碰他的床。”

但Peter就在船长室住到15岁才搬出去，因为他那会已经长得快有Yondu高，而且翻身的时候会压的那床嘎吱嘎吱响，那段时间他们去做了不记得什么活然后伤亡惨重，所以就有单独的卧室空出来，然后有一天Peter回来的时候，就发现Yondu已经把他的东西都扔过去了。但是他没反驳Martinex，因为这他妈的听起来就像是在炫耀。

于是他也坐到Martinex旁边，听Martinex接着说，“Yondu以前在克里帝国做了很多年的。。。奴隶，Stakar找到他的时候他连话都不怎么会说了，他留在船上之后，一开始我们轮流教他说话，但是大家来自不同的星球，这就导致Yondu学了一堆混合物，吃饭是一种语言，睡觉是另外一种。”

所以有时候他骂脏话连翻译器都翻译不出来，而Peter还曾经为半人马星丰富的诅咒语言感到惊奇。然后他听见Martinex说，“掠夺者并不觉得这是个问题，但Stakar认为这会破坏Yondu的逻辑，所以他禁止我们再教Yondu，然后自己全权负责。”

这让Peter稍微放松了一点，他现在几乎可以确定Stakar不会对Yondu怎么样了，起码不会把他卖到克里去。而Martinex还在继续说着Yondu的丢脸事，“Yondu刚上船的时候是不会穿衣服的，据说他以前被克里人逼着开矿，天天待在地下，所以克里人根本没费那个事给他们做衣服，这样还可以防止他们私带晶石。他第一次出现就是被Stakar用毯子卷着抱回来的，因为那时候Aleta还没有出去单干，Stakar怕吓到他妹妹。”

然后Martinex像是忽然想到了什么，哈哈的笑了几声说，“但他真的多虑了，我曾经亲眼见过Yondu光着身子在走廊上迎面碰到了Aleta，然后Aleta看了他一眼，问了一句，‘Yondu，你不冷吗？’Yondu说‘不，’接着他们就各干各的去了。”

但是他后来学会了穿衣服，还天天裹得严严实实的，虽然他的大衣是挺不错的，Peter偷穿过好几次，他二十出头去酒吧把妹又不想让对方觉得自己是个菜鸟的时候，他就会偷偷穿走，反正Yondu发现也只是会大骂一通并且给他两脚，后来他越长越壮，而Yondu那件大衣已经塞不下他了，而且那会他也已经升了二副，所以有一天Yondu把他领到裁缝那去，给他做了件新大衣，并且警告他说，“Quill，别他妈再偷穿我的大衣了，你已经撑坏一件了。”

这时Martinex 笑的更厉害了，“后来Stakar也发现了他有时会忘记穿衣服出门这个问题，所以他采取了非常简单粗暴的方式，他宣布我们能源不足，然后把活动区域的恒温系统调低了五度。”

他要是在自己的船上这么做船员大概会叛变，Peter想，Rocket有毛而Groot是木头做的，所以他们俩应该不会说什么，Drax可能会一直抱怨，而Gamora大概会杀了他。

这时Martinex手上的呼叫器忽然响了，他接通之后Stakar的声音传了过来，“带Peter来船长室，Yondu醒了。”

Peter从地毯上跳起来冲出去，对面的门没有关严，他推开门向前迈了一步，然后愣住了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu will come back, and it is all because of you, Peter.

船长室并不大，而且Stakar显然也不是那种浮夸的类型，所以这屋子看上去跟Yondu那间稍小一点的布置也没什么两样。但是Yondu现在正趴在床前的地板上，他的毯子也散开了，露出结实的上身， Stakar则半跪在旁边试图把他抱起来，而他正在吼着什么并避开Stakar的手。

然后Yondu看到了站在门口的Peter，他立刻就像被按了开关一样闭嘴了。因此Stakar也回头看了一眼，他似乎也没想到Peter能这么快赶来，但他惊讶了一下之后就镇定的抱起Yondu放回床上去，这期间Yondu的嘴角一直向下撇着，但他没再说话。

Martinex从后边跟进来推了Peter一把，于是他合上嘴，走到床边去。

Yondu的生命体征指标已经勉强恢复正常了，但是大部分外部的肌肉组织受到的低温损伤还要一段时间才能修复，就是说，睁开眼睛不成问题，但站起来就有点艰难。而他就躺在那，从头到脚的打量Peter，似乎想确认Peter没有受到什么损伤。

实际上Peter除了抱着Yondu滚进来的时候磕伤了一点之外，并没有什么问题，但他现在什么都说不出来。他被不靠谱的掠夺者们培养出来的伶牙俐齿似乎都被刚才的虚无吞掉了，所以他就呆头呆脑的站在那，看着Yondu，直到Yondu声音嘶哑的说了一句，“白痴，别盯着我。”

他就是不会说句好听的，就算他刚刚差点牺牲自己去换Peter的命，但他睁开眼睛，还是会叫Peter白痴。但Peter现在已经知道了如何翻译这些废话了，“白痴，蠢货和傻瓜”是“你这个让人担心的小子”的另一种说法，而“别盯着我”则表示“我没事。”

所以Peter在纠结了一下之后就笑了，“没事了，Yondu”他说。Martinex给他拖了把椅子过来，然后他就在床边坐下，咧着嘴看着Yondu。

Yondu又看了他两眼，终于也咧开嘴笑了一下，然后他闭上眼睛，“要睡会，别捣乱。”他嘀咕着。

Stakar把他放上来之后又给他裹得严严实实，Peter甚至看不出来他的胸口是否还起伏着，而且他的呼吸太过微弱，几乎听不到什么声音，所以过了一会Peter又开始害怕，他又靠近了一点，然后使劲把头往前伸，试图把耳朵贴到Yondu的胸前去。

然后有一只手揉了揉他的头发，接着是Yondu嘶哑的声音说，“没事了，小子，我在这呢。”

这让Peter好像回到了刚刚离开地球的头几年，那会他经常会梦到他妈妈，带着他在草地上玩或者是苍白的躺在病床上向他伸出手，然后他就在半夜抽泣着醒过来，大多数时候Yondu都会叫他闭嘴乖乖睡觉，但有时他会摸摸Peter的头发，然后允许Peter抱着他的胳膊睡着。

Peter又靠了一会，直到Yondu又睡着了，而他坚持不住这个难受的弯着腰的姿势才站起来，然后他有点尴尬的四处看看，发现Stakar和Martinex不知道什么时候都出去了。

他走到走廊里，小心的关上门，然后给米兰诺号打电话。视频几乎是立刻就接通了，然后他看见虚拟屏上挤成一团的脸，而嗓门最大的是Rocket，他爬到Drax的肩膀上，吼着，“Quill你这个傻逼，你带着你的蓝汪汪的蠢货去哪了？”

Peter不得不抬起那只空着的手，试图安抚一下，“我们都活的好好的呢，是Stakar，他突然出现然后救了我们，我们现在都在他的船上，。”

这名字显然让浣熊陷入了可疑的沉默，所以Gamora把话头接过来问他，“所以我们该去哪接你？”

他得去跟Martinex要个飞船坐标，Peter想，但是他四处张望了一下，周围并没有任何在反光的东西，所以他回答，“等我去问问。”然后挂断了电话。

但是他去找Martinex很可能会迷路，然后被当做入侵者什么的直接干掉，Peter谨慎的思考了一下，然后决定走回屋里，等Martinex来找他，反正就算他不回来，Stakar也得回来。

然而等他进屋的时候，Martinex和Stakar都不在，他刚才坐着的凳子现在坐着一个黑大个，Yondu显然还在睡着，因为他进来的时候，那个黑大个冲他竖起手指嘘了一下，说实话他的嘘声都要比Peter说话的声音大了，然后那家伙冲他走过来，并且用低沉的声音开口了，“所以你一定是Yondu的孩子。”

而Peter条件反射的反驳了，“不，我不是。”他说，“我是。。。我是。。。”他说不出来后边的话，他没法给自己下个合适的定义。所以他说，“Peter.Quill，你可以叫我星爵。”

大家伙看上去有点困惑，他说，“但是这跟Martinex告诉我的不一样，他说Peter是Ego的后代，但他现在是Yondu的孩子了。”然后他仔细的打量了一下Peter说，“虽然我不认为Ego和Yondu能生出孩子来，但是你跟Yondu还挺像的。”

“Yondu是蓝色的，”Peter干巴巴的回答，他确信他遇到了Drax的亲戚，虽然他们看上去花纹可能不太一样。

然后那家伙点了点头，“这么一说也有道理，”然后他指指自己，“Charlie-27，以前我跟Yondu都在Stakar的船上。”

又一个老朋友，Peter想，然后Charlie-27问他，“所以Peter，到底发生了什么？”

这是Peter今天第二次回答这个问题了，他忍住胃里的纠结，试图给对方解释，“Ego是我父亲，额，生理学意义上的，但是他想拿我做备用电池，接着Yondu就带着我的朋友们来救我，后来我们炸了星球逃出来的时候，只剩一个宇航服了，然后他把那个给了我。”

Charlie-27沉默了一会，然后他抬起手，对着Peter锤了两下胸口，掠夺者的敬意，然后他说，“感谢你，Peter，你把Yondu带回来了。”

“我不明白，”Peter回答，“Yondu差点死在真空里，为了救我——”

Charlie-27回头看了一眼Yondu，他还睡着，所以他压低了声音说，“Peter，过来，我要告诉你一些事。”

然后他们又跑到了Yondu以前的房间，Charlie-27熟门熟路的坐到地毯上，他看上去就像一堵墙，而且他自己几乎占满了整个毯子，所以Peter看了看，就坐到他对面去了。

Charlie-27思考了一会，然后开口了，“那时候我们刚刚出去单干，你知道，组建自己的队伍什么的，但是Stakar还是我们的老大，而且我们还是会遵守掠夺者的规则。那时候Yondu年轻又鲁莽，他急于积累威望——他很崇拜Stakar，他总想成为Stakar那样的人，所以他接的都是最危险的活，经常弄的一身伤，为了这个Stakar还不得不升级了医疗舱。”

接着他叹了口气， “但那段时间他的队伍扩张的太迅速，所以资金总是很紧张，他拒绝向Stakar寻求帮助，而那会我们也都是一群穷光蛋。后来——Ego就出现了，谁也不知道他是怎么找上Yondu的，他身份神秘，但出手大方的要命，而且一开始他让Yondu做的都是些正常的任务，所以Stakar虽然有点怀疑，但是也并没有抓到什么把柄。”

“可后来他就让Yondu帮他送自己的孩子过去了。”Peter接着他说，Charilie-27点头同意了，“Yondu觉得这是简单又可以赚钱的活，而且他认为Ego为任务付这么多钱是因为他一贯如此，所以他帮Ego送了几个孩子过去，5个，还是6个，我不记得了，他送最后一个的时候，在路上遇到了Aleta，Aleta觉得这事有问题，而Stakar那会正在银河系的另一头出任务，等他回来的时候Yondu已经把那孩子送过去给Ego了，他问明白了事情之后大发雷霆，但Yondu坚持说那些都是Ego的孩子。他们俩大吵了一架之后，Stakar就聚集了所有的掠夺者船长，当着大家的面，把Yondu驱逐了。”

这后边的事情Peter就都知道了，Peter上船之后Yondu曾经消失了几天，他走之前把Peter关在船长室，只留了送饭口，而等Yondu怒气冲冲的回来的第二天，他就宣布，Peter身材瘦小适合偷盗，所以他决定吞了Ego的订金留下Peter，然后全船立刻就选择性的忘掉了货物的事。 

但Yondu从来没跟Peter说过他被其它的掠夺者驱逐的事，当然了，Yondu他妈的什么都不说，他只是从来不跟其他的掠夺者接触，而Peter一直以为所有的掠夺者都是这样的。

“但Stakar一直以来生气的原因并不只是Yondu破坏了规则”，Charlie-27接着说，“而是他坚持自己没有做错，他只是不知情。Stakar希望他能承担自己的责任，然后去做点什么挽回一下，这样他就能把他带回来，但Stakar就不肯把这些话好好的告诉Yondu，而Yondu也是一样，他们宁可不停的争吵，然后分道扬镳”

这太蠢了，Peter想，这就像，就像他和Yondu一样。

然后他听见Charlie-27说，“但是Yondu最后还是去纠正了他的错误，所以他还是个真正的掠夺者，他能回来了，而这全都是因为你，Peter。”

可我宁可他没有，Peter想，他宁可Yondu好好的，完完整整的活着追杀他，也不愿意他差点在真空里送了命。而且，万一Stakar没出现呢，要是有一个平行时空，在这个节骨眼上Stakar没出现，谁都没出现，那个Peter就会永远失去Yondu了。 

但是幸好，他的那个Yondu Udonta现在正安静的睡在隔壁，然后Peter心里忽然有种冲动，他想走到Yondu身边去看看他，所以他站起来，对Charlie-27说，“呃，要是你不介意，我想去看看他醒了没有。”

但是门口有个女声说，“他还没醒，我刚刚看过了。”


	3. Chapter 3

Peter回过头，门口站着一个黑发黑眼的女人，她应该有点年纪了，但是挺漂亮，而且她站在那，身上就有一种年轻女孩没有的味道。

Charlie-27高兴的跟她打招呼，“Aleta，你来了。”

Aleta也举起一只手跟他打招呼，“Martinex在找你，你带的那几个傻大个在训练场跟人打起来了。”

Charlie-27马上站了起来并对Peter说，“不介意的话我要先走了。”然后在Peter说出“当然不”之前就冲出了门。

Peter也跟着站起来，他想去对面的房间看看Yondu，不管他醒没醒，但是Aleta显然不想让他过去。

“Stakar已经在那坐着了，小子，你得排队。”Aleta说，她走进来坐在床沿上，这让Peter惊讶的看着她，而她只是冷淡的看了一眼地毯，然后说，“反正我不坐地板，而且Martinex他们都是瞎操心，Yondu不会住在这的。”

她说的对，等Yondu好起来，他们就会回到他的旧飞船上去，Yondu还会住回他的船长室，这回Peter也许能给他换张新床，有带架子的床头柜那种，然后他就能把他的那一堆小玩意在上边摆上一排——

然而Aleta出声打断了他的幻想，“不，也不是回去你们那。” 这让Peter迅速回过神并且冲她瞪眼，但这显然威胁不到女掠夺者，她的黑眼睛直视着Peter，似乎看透了他的脑袋瓜里每一根神经是如何欢呼雀跃着模拟出一个崭新的船长室，然后她说，“Yondu Udonta会留在这艘船上，记住我的话，小子。”

“他才不会，是Stakar驱逐了他，”Peter大声说，“就算Stakar现在说原谅他了，他也有自己要呆的地方了——”但是他忽然想到了Martinex讲的Aleta在走廊上遇到Yondu的事情，这提醒了他了另一种可能，所以他顿住了几秒，然后才结结巴巴的说，“神啊，该不会，你跟Yondu，你们该不会有一腿吧？”

说实在的这很有可能，因为根据Peter的了解，Yondu会跟任何雌性生物调情（有时还不限雌性，只要长得好看就行），而对方通常也会乐意回应，蓝皮的老混蛋似乎一直有种奇特的魅力，更别说跟Aleta并肩作战的时候他还很年轻。

但是Aleta立刻否认了，“没这回事，虽然我承认Yondu还算有魅力。”她露出一个思考的表情，然后补充了一句，“身材也不错。”

“所以Martinex说的是他妈真的！”Peter脱口而出，“你真的见过！” 而Aleta证实了他的想法，“哦，那是Yondu刚上船没多久的时候，有一天他和Martinex吵起来了，那家伙就趁他睡觉的时候偷走了他所有的制服，于是他就什么都没穿，跑出来找Martinex打架，但是他们谁也没想到我会出现在走廊里。”

她露出一个笑容，接着说，“Yondu那会还没有了解到这样子出现在一位女士面前不怎么礼貌，而我则很好奇他是否会感到不好意思什么的，所以我问他，’Yondu，你不冷吗？’但是他回答，’不’就走过去找Martinex算账了。”

所以Yondu总要把自己裹得严严实实的，这没准是当时的阴影。不过这还真是挺尴尬的，因为从Peter认识Yondu那天开始，他就是一副‘我什么都知道’的老奸巨猾的脸，这让人很难想象他年轻时犯傻的样子，但这让Peter有点没来由的高兴。所以他问，“后来呢？”

于是Aleta接着讲下去，“Martinex站在走廊那头快笑疯了，他被Yondu抓住领子都没停下来。然后我就去敲了Stakar的门，告诉他那层有人打架。第二天Martinex就被踢去检查了全船所有的电池，从机舱发动机的到厨房用的，而Yondu则搬到了这间屋子，这样他要是再敢什么都不穿出门就会被Stakar踢回去。”

她评价说，“Stakar声称这是为了掠夺者的形象，但我觉得他只是不想让别人看见而已。”

“哦，这可真是挺。。。”Peter挺了半天也没说出来什么，所以他继续问，“那后来呢？”

“后来Yondu就开始穿全套制服出门，并且天天拿我当该死的飞刀靶子。”Martinex忽然从门口出现了，“嘿，Yondu醒来会疯的，你又坐他床上。”

而Aleta回答，“反正他也不住这。而且看不出你有什么可抱怨的，你又扎不坏。”

Martinex抱起胳膊倚在门边上，“但是我的衣服会坏，那段时间我所有的衣服上都有窟窿，而且如果他扎中了我，Stakar还给他喝彩。”

“嘿，”Peter努力的插进一句，“所以Yondu以前不是用哨箭的？我还以为他生下来头上就带着那个鳍了。”

Aleta和Martinex对视了一眼，然后Martinex回答了他，“不，他那会什么都用，枪，飞刀，弩。他一开始准头不怎么好，我们都以为这是正常的，但是他练习了很久，仍然打不准，任何需要瞄准的东西都打不准。他的射击是Stakar教的，而Stakar也看不出来这里到底有什么毛病，虽然Yondu近战是挺不错的，但这始终是个问题，他怀疑自己可能在射击方面没有天赋，虽然他不承认，但他一听到他的名字和瞄准放在一个句子里就会发火。”

“但是你每天都说，Martinex，说真的如果不是你被当成靶子我们还会觉得奇怪。”Aleta接着说下去，“但Stakar猜测可能是因为Yondu作为半人马星人的某种特质让他瞄不准。在Yondu以前，我们都没见过半人马星人，他们种族人数不多，还分散在银河的各个角落，但Stakar想办法找到了另一个半人马星人，然后他一见到那个人，他就明白问题出在哪了。”

而Peter几乎立刻就猜到了，“所以是那个鳍？”Aleta点头同意了，“半人马星人天生擅长一切需要瞄准的技术，因为他们头上有鳍，那玩意就像个感应器一样，可以让他们了解到空气的流动和周围环境的变化，但是Yondu的那个鳍在他很小的时候就被克里人割掉了，Stakar带他回来的时候，那个鳍只剩下贴着头皮的部分。”

她眯起眼睛，似乎在回忆，“但是Stakar说这没什么，既然有人卖机械手，那肯定有人卖机械鳍，所以他就带着Yondu跑到了知无领域，你在那什么都能找到，等他们回来的时候，Yondu就戴着那个机械鳍了，而且他已经连瞄准都不用了，亚卡箭几乎成了他的一部分。”

“之后有一段时间，Yondu很热衷于用那破箭头吓唬人，”Martinex说，“船上天天能听见他的口哨声。他一走进房间，大家就都逃走了，而且Stakar还一直无视大家的投诉，他说Yondu需要练习，何况他也没真扎到别人。”

“而且他确实做得很好，”Aleta说，“从那之后一直到Yondu离开去建立自己的队伍之前，Stakar一直让他负责照看自己背后。”

“所以他们以前关系挺好的？”Peter问，“但Charlie-27告诉我是Stakar驱逐了Yondu，呃，因为Ego的事。”他有点尴尬，毕竟他也算做这事的一部分，但几乎关于这事的所有内容都是别人告诉他的。

而Aleta的回答是叹了口气，“对，所以其实他比谁都更希望Yondu回来，虽然他从来不说。”

这时Martinex手腕上的呼叫器忽然响起来，他扫了一眼那信息然后问Peter，“我猜你的朋友们都在Yondu的船上？”在Peter点头同意之后他说，“他们要登陆了。”

 

Rocket，Gamora和Kraglin是开着小飞船登陆的，Rocket跳出来后还从口袋里摸出了Groot，后者一落地就立刻向Peter冲过来并且迅速爬到了他脸上，“I am Groot”，他说。而Peter安抚的摸了摸他的头，“没事了Groot，我们都没事了。”

Gamora第二个走过来， “Yondu在哪？”她问Peter，“所以你们打算什么时候回去？”而Peter摇摇头，“他现在还不太好，我们可能要在这等到他能站起来。”

接着Rocket走过来问他，“这么说那个蓝皮蠢货还活着？”而Peter惊讶于这话里隐藏着的关心，这让他忽然想到了在Ego星球上这两个人是开着同一架飞船冲进来的，所以他问，“Rocket，你他妈的什么时候跟老家伙勾搭上的？”

浣熊接住了从Peter肩膀上跳下来的Groot，同时斜着眼睛看Peter，“就在他妈的昨天，所以你现在得叫我Rocket叔叔了，小Peter。”

而Peter回答，“去你妈的，Rocket。”他们俩又开始剑拔弩张，而Gamora及时制止了他们俩，“我们还在别人的船上呢，你们两个蠢货。”Martinex则说，“我们有专门的训练场，要是你们需要的话。”

Kraglin一直远远的站着，什么话都没说，他看上去有点紧张，一直到Martinex带他们去船长室他才快步走过来，而且看起来他宁愿跟宇宙中最危险的女人走在一起，也不愿意靠近peter。

所以Peter和Rocket落在后面，等他们落后的足够远的时候，Rocket压低声音开口了，“Quill，我得告诉你点事情。”而Peter则回答，“你最好说的是正经事。”

“哦，那还真他妈的难说，”Rocket说，“因为这都是关于你那个蓝汪汪的老混蛋的，所以我也不知道这他妈的算不算正经事。”

Peter立刻回答他，“行了，他妈的没人比你更正经了，快点说吧，哥们。”

Rocket继续压低声音，他说，“你们走了以后，Yondu就找上门来，说那个至高族的小妞雇了他来追杀我们。他打算拿走电池糊弄过去，但他的那伙人内讧了，有个叫Taserface的搞笑家伙带着人干倒了Yondu一伙，然后把我们都关了起来。”

“这不可能！”Peter大声嚷道，“我还没见过有人能轻易干掉Yondu的呢，Taserface那种废物根本做不到！”

“当然了，那个傻逼就是给我们找乐子用的，但是那个蓝精灵，是这么说吧？就是Gamora的妹妹，从后边打坏了Yondu的机械鳍。然后Taserface那伙人就干掉了所有追随Yondu的人，除了那个莫霍克头。”

这会Peter才忽然意识到Tullk一直没有出现，之前他知道Kraglin还在船上，但没发现其他任何人，Tullk是绝对不会让Yondu只身犯险的，而其他人也不可能一点麻烦都不找的呆在船上。而Rocket接着说，“那个莫霍克头其实还是站在Yondu这边的，他偷了个新鳍给Yondu，然后Yondu和我，我们干掉了剩下的所有人，炸掉了三分之二的飞船，然后去了Ego的星球。”

Peter停下脚步，“操？操！”他说，“所有人都死了？除了Kraglin？你他妈的在逗我？小熊猫，现在可不是发挥你那该死的幽默感的时候了——”

而Rocket完全没有搭他这茬，他继续向前走，并且完全没有看Peter，他说，“而且我要告诉你的是，Yondu那会本来已经放弃抵抗了，他甚至开始跟我回忆起他操蛋的人生，但是我跟他说你去了Ego那，然后他就立刻他妈的爬起来了。不用谢，Quill，因为那老混球自己是下辈子也不会告诉你的。”

Peter从后边小跑了两步跟上Rocket，然后他真心实意的说，“谢了，哥们。”而Rocket不耐烦的摆摆手。

他们走进屋的时候Stakar在床前坐着，他看到他们就站起来，给这闹哄哄的大部队让了个位置。Kraglin看见他整个人都僵硬了一下，然后迅速向他锤了两下胸膛致意，他点了点头就出去了，而Kraglin立刻一溜小跑到床前去。

Yondu还没醒，他现在还很虚弱，即使这么多烦人的家伙都跑进来他仍然没有醒。Groot爬到床上，沿着他被毯子覆盖的身体一路跑过去，快到肩膀的时候，Peter走过来一把抓住他，放回Rocket头上。

他们吵吵闹闹的呆了半天，Martinex又出现了，他要带他们去吃饭，Peter也才意识到自己似乎也很久没有进食过，但他不想出去，于是Rocket说他像条看着骨头的傻狗，然后他们俩差点又打起来，Gamora制止了他们，并且说他们过一会给Peter带点吃的过来。

吵吵闹闹的家伙们走掉之后，Peter决定去把门关上，然后他发现Stakar就靠在门外的墙上，他手里还摆弄着一个小玩意，看上去像是一只蓝色的什么小动物，最好笑的是，那玩意头上还有一个红色的角。

“哈，长的真像Yondu，能给我看看吗？”Peter说，“所以想上你们的船就得有这个爱好是吗？”他只是没话找话，但是Stakar看了他一眼，把那玩意递给他，并且回答说，“这是Yondu的。”

但Peter从来没在Yondu的控制台上看到过这个，而且它看上去明显有年头了，颜色都开始褪掉，所以也不是新买的，那就只有一个解释，因此他说，“呃，它以前是Yondu的，是吧？”


	4. Chapter 4

Stakar并没有否认，他只是一直盯着那玩意，保持沉默。

Peter站在那摆弄着那个玩具，他把重心从左脚换回右脚，又从右脚换回左脚，但他仍然不知道说什么，这时他听见Yondu在屋里喊，“有人在门口吗？”那声音现在听起来中气十足，他恢复的很快。

Peter立刻溜回屋里，Yondu坐在床上指挥他，“Quill，去帮我弄点水。”他点点头，正打算走开的时候，Yondu忽然说，“等等，你手里拿的是什么？”

Peter看了看他，又看了看自己的手，然后他举起来给Yondu看，“你的旧玩具，老头，我刚跟Stakar借的。”他走过去，把那玩意放在Yondu跟前，然后他就出去找水了。

他拿着杯子回来的时候，Stakar也在屋里，他走到门口就听见Yondu哑着嗓子对Stakar说，“它不应该在这的。” 

这让Peter立刻停住了脚步，他决定暂时不走进去——他怕出现之前那种情况，他走进去了，然后Yondu就不说话了，不管他们刚才在说什么。也许Yondu想跟Stakar谈谈呢，虽然Peter不算个善解人意的人，但他想也许应该给Yondu点空间。

当然，这不是说他就不会偷听了，他拿着水，悄悄的躲在门边上，那里还露了一条缝，足够他听清楚里面在说些什么。然后他听见Yondu说，“我记得我已经把它扔进太空了。”而Stakar说，“对，你确实那么做了。”

他们大概在讨论那个小玩意，所以那玩意的确是Yondu的，只不过是过去式。Peter竖起耳朵，他们沉默了一会之后Stakar开口了，他说，“你走了以后我去捡回来了。”

Yondu没有回答，他背对着门，Peter也没法从门缝里看到他的表情，然后他听见Stakar继续说，“我想以后你回来了，没准还会想要这个。”

接着是Yondu嘶哑的声音，“你驱逐了我，Stakar。为什么你要觉得我会回来？”

过了一会，Stakar终于回答，“因为我一直在等你回来。”然后他走上去抱住Yondu，而Yondu稍微挣扎了一下就不再动了，Peter不确定那是因为Yondu默认了还是他没力气了。

Peter端着水杯转了半圈，靠在门边的墙上，他决定给老家伙们点时间，好让他们回忆一下旧时光什么的，Stakar大概抱了挺长时间，因为之后屋里就没什么说话的声音了。当Peter等到端着杯子的胳膊开始酸疼之后，他就决定他的善解人意时间结束了，所以他使劲的推开门，打算让老家伙们尴尬一下——

这还真是他妈的挺尴尬的，因为差不多就是在他开门的一瞬间，Stakar才从Yondu的脸上离开，而Peter拒绝去想他们上一秒在做什么。

“我拿了水，”他干巴巴的说，然后走了两步把杯子放在桌子上就落荒而逃。

 

Peter冲进Yondu的旧舱室的时候Aleta还没有走，她坐在床上看悬赏榜，听到他进来也就只瞥了一眼。而他进屋后就开始来来回回的走，他简直停不下来，走了很多圈之后，他终于泄气的坐到地板上，然后问Aleta，“所以Stakar和Yondu，呃，他们以前是，那种关系？”他比了个挺猥琐的手势，而Aleta不为所动，“哦，他们当然是，”她说，“虽然他们自己可能不太清楚。”

“刚才我进去的时候他们正亲在一起，而且我很确定Stakar应该不是想用舌头帮Yondu测测体温什么的。”Peter说，“在这么多年以后，Yondu好不容易承认他是我的家人而且他在意我了，然后他就要他妈的给我找个后爹了？”

Aleta严肃的看了他一眼，Peter怀疑她作为另一个Ogord感觉受到了冒犯，但是她说，“哦，那他们现在应该清楚了。”

“不，这他妈完全不是重点，”Peter抱住头号了两声，而Aleta问，“所以你接受不了这个？两个男人？”

“不，当然不是，我们可是他妈的掠夺者，有什么是我们不能接受的？我连阿斯嘉人都能接受，你知道她们有触手和尖牙吗？”而Aleta点点头，“我有个船员是那出生的。”她接着问，“所以——你爱他吗？”

“完全没有。”Peter回答，但他最终在Aleta直白的目光里败下阵来，“好吧，我猜，可能有那么一丁点吧。”

然后Aleta又问，“像Stakar那种？”

这回Peter被自己的口水呛到了，他咳嗽了半天，等他一停下来他立刻说，“当然不是！”

Aleta又在低头看她的平板了，“所以你不能接受的是什么？”

而Peter试图解释，“你看，我只是心情有点复杂。就像——”就像等了很久终于在圣诞前夜拿到的那个玩具，到了新年的时候就他妈的忽然被告知他得跟人分享了。但这话说出来就太难堪了，好像他多在乎Yondu似的，但他想不出更好的解释了，所以只能保持沉默。

又过了好一会，Aleta才开口了，“你会有你自己的人生，Peter，Yondu不可能永远在你身边。”

他没回答。随后Aleta放下平板站起来说，“我要去吃点东西，一起来吗？”

说实话他真的挺饿的，宇宙里没有白天黑夜，他也不知道自己有多久没吃过东西或者睡过觉了，而Gamora他们承诺过的拿来食物显然也遥遥无期，所以他站起来，跟Aleta一起走出去。

他们到厨房的时候发现Martinex又在讲Yondu的丢脸事，但他看见Aleta进来就闭嘴了，然后他们坐在一起开始吃东西，Stakar船上的食物也不怎么样，但总比没有强，其他人吃完之后，Martinex宣称他要带他们出去转转，但Peter怀疑他就是想找个没人的地方继续说Yondu的坏话。

Aleta随后也吃完出去了，现在厨房里就剩Peter自己，他坐在那，低头吃着自己盘子里的东西，味同嚼蜡，这时厨房的门忽然开了，Stakar走了进来。

这太尴尬了，Peter觉得刚才那个画面在头脑中挥之不去，而掠夺者老大显然镇静多了，他打了个招呼，然后随便去拿了点什么吃的就想走，但Peter叫住了他。

“嘿，Stakar，额，我就是想问问，你是怎么刚好在那出现的？”他结结巴巴的说，真的，别跟他说是巧合，这他妈的实在太巧所以根本不合。

Stakar的回答相当简洁，“我在他的飞船上装了追踪器。”

你们真是他妈的天造地设的一对，Peter咬牙切齿的想，在给别人的船装追踪器这方面。

Stakar走回来，在他对面坐下来，“我驱逐了Yondu以后，以为用不了多久他就能想通，承认他做错了，然后我就把他找回来，但是时间很快过去了，他再也没出现过。之后有好几年时间，我只能看着悬赏榜才能知道他的消息，他躲着所有的掠夺者，甚至都不跟他们出现在一个酒吧里。”

他注视着虚空里的某一个位置，像是在回忆，“后来我想办法找上了Tullk，他对我还算尊敬，但是很冷漠，Yondu被驱逐的时候Tullk是第一个站出来跟他走的，他只对Yondu一个人忠诚，但我没别人能用了，我让他帮我装追踪器，他拒绝了，但是他没告诉Yondu。”

“但他后来还是装了对吧，”Peter说，“所以发生了什么？”

“那之后不久，Yondu出了一次任务，”Stakar回答，“跟一群该死的克里雇佣兵抢一个什么东西，他们中了埋伏，而Yondu差点没命，之后Tullk就找到了我，同意帮我装追踪器，条件是如果Yondu出事了我得来救他。” 

“但是你以前从没出现过，这么多年一直都没有，”Peter抬起头看他，“你不能因为现在出现了救了他然后就宣布你原谅他要他跟你走了，门都没有。”

“我一直在看着他，Peter”Stakar低声说，“但我不能轻易出现，是我驱逐了他，掠夺者有自己的规则，我们必须遵守。”

有一瞬间Peter想起了Yondu喜欢挂在嘴边的“掠夺者有自己的规则”，这句话出现的频率之高，仅次于“那些家伙想吃了你，是我救了你”，Yondu的身上有着Stakar各式各样的的影子。

然后Stakar接着说，“两天前Tullk联系了我，视频接通以后，我发现他在宇宙里，身上正在结冰。他什么都说不出来，但我知道Yondu有大麻烦了，接着我发现他的飞船忽然跃迁了两百多次，出现在Ego的星球旁边，我警告过他哺乳动物不要一次跃迁超过50次以上，但他从来都不听我的。”

Yondu也警告过Peter，同样的，他也没听过。

然后他听见Stakar说，“我只是找到了Ego的星球附近，而我发现你们是个巧合，Peter，我猜——这可能是我这一生中最他妈幸运的时刻了。”

那也是我的，Peter想，他想说你们这些无可救药的蠢货，然而他又想起Ego星球上堆积成山的白骨，想起他自己和Yondu许多年里持续不断的争吵和互相谩骂，以及其它很多事情，这些事现在一起堵在他嗓子里，又酸又涩。最后他说，“我们都是蠢货。”

而Stakar同意了他的说法，“我们都是。”然后他就出去了。

 

吃完饭Peter花了好几个小时到处转悠，到了吃下一顿饭的时间才出现，吃完饭他又继续转悠，直到他又累又困，他就跑回Yondu以前的小房间，屋里没人，然后他连鞋都没脱，就直接躺在床上睡着了。

反正Yondu以后也不会住这的，他迷迷糊糊的睡过去之前想。

他做了个梦，梦见他跟Yondu漂浮在宇宙里，Yondu背着那个火箭背包，而他穿着宇航服，没有一个人出现来救他们，Stakar或者是他们自己人都没有，他只能看着Yondu蓝色的脸逐渐结上冰霜，红宝石一样的眼睛慢慢褪去颜色，他怒吼着，拉扯着他的宇航服，而Yondu把手安抚的放在他脸上，他似乎想说什么，但是Peter听不到。

Peter感觉到有人在摇晃他，但他就是醒不过来，他知道自己可能是在做梦，但他似乎被夹在了梦和现实之间的地方，那里只有虚无和在他怀里褪色的Yondu。

但是有一只手摸了摸他的头，有个低沉嘶哑的嗓音一直在他耳边说，“没事了，小子，没事了。”

Peter终于睁开眼睛坐起来，他感觉自己已经被冷汗浸透了，然后他转过头，看到Yondu就坐在他旁边，他蓝色的脸上没有结霜，眼睛还是像红宝石一样亮。Peter坐在那愣了一会，他有点分不太清梦和现实，他害怕他还是在做梦，可能他还会再醒来一次，然后就发现什么都没有了。他看着Yondu，Yondu也看着他，好好的，生气勃勃的，坐在那看着他。

然后他扑上过去抱住Yondu，觉得自己好像又变成了刚上船时候的那个八岁小孩，紧紧的抓着他仅有的船长，而他的船长这次没有抱怨，只是拍拍他的后背。

他过了一会才从那种恐惧中挣脱出来，然后他才意识到Yondu还披着那条毯子，Stakar不在，他大概出去了——哪都在找他，Peter不知道Yondu是怎么过来的，但看他的样子大概不容易。

他有点尴尬的放开Yondu，而后者则顺势倒在床上，“操，累死老子了。”他哑着嗓子说。

“呃，你怎么过来的？”Peter干巴巴的问，而Yondu跟看傻子似的看着他，“当然是走过来的，Quill，你睡太多睡傻了吗？”

很好，所以刚才八成是Peter出现了幻觉，他肯定是睡糊涂了才会觉得刚才Yondu挺温柔什么的——

“我在对面就听见你在喊了，你吵得我睡不着，小子。”Yondu说，“你梦见什么了？你抓住了一把无限宝石吗？”

“什么，才没有，我——”Peter停住了，他忽然不敢说了，他害怕现在也是个梦，他一说出来就像说出什么该死的咒语一样，然后一切就消失了。“我梦见Ronan和Thanos结婚了，对，这简直是全宇宙最可怕的噩梦了！”

Yondu横了他一眼，他显然知道Peter在说谎，但他难得的善解人意了一把，没有继续问，“好吧，现在帮忙把我弄回去，我是没力气再走一次了。”

把Yondu放回船长室的床上时Peter觉得自己的腰绷的像一张拉满的弓，就算没有了那些皮大衣，高领衫，长裤和乱七八糟的皮带什么的，Yondu也真的不轻，他的一身肌肉完全不是摆设，而且Peter也进一步确定了Stakar肯定不是地球人，因为Stakar看起来只是跟他一样壮，但是可以轻松的把Yondu抱来抱去（他甚至还从气闸室一路抱回了船长室！） 

但是出于某种类似于竞争的心理，Peter努力的装出若无其事的样子，在他直起腰并且努力的控制住呼吸频率时，Yondu从枕头边摸了个什么东西扔到他身上，那玩意还带着一条细细软软的长绳，这让Peter吓了一跳。

“归你了。”Yondu说，然后他翻了个身，不理Peter了。

Peter胡乱的抓起那个东西凑到鼻子底下仔细看，那是个很小的机器，而且上边写着的是英文。  
地球货，他想。而且那个软软长长的绳子其实是一对耳机，这玩意看起来像是能听音乐什么的，然后他戴上耳机，开始挨个键按。


	5. Chapter 5

之后的几天，Peter走到哪都塞着那副耳机，没人看见他的时候，他还会自己扭个没完。

就在他自娱自乐的时候，Kraglin从他旁边路过，目光复杂的看着他。

“老大把这玩意给你了？”他说。

Peter摘下耳机，“什么？”

“没什么，据说这玩意能装300首歌，”Kraglin说，“卖东西那个店主说地球上人人都用这个。”

而Peter的眼睛立刻瞪大了，“300首？”那里面现在只有几十首，所以他不太清楚这个容量是多大。

“老大觉得你有一天还会回来，所以他买了这个。”Kraglin说，“Peter，你他妈的真是个幸运的混球。”然后他就走开了。

“对，我也觉得。”过了一会他终于说，但Kraglin已经走远了。

 

这几天Peter一直没轮到机会去单独看着Yondu，Stakar只是偶然的离开了那一个空隙，接下来的时间他几乎天天都待在屋里，连吃饭都是Martinex或者Aleta帮他们拿进去，而Peter拒绝去想他们晚上是怎么睡的。

Yondu恢复的很好，他现在已经可以不借助外力自己站起来了，所以他也不再裹着毯子了，他穿了一身Stakar的深蓝色制服，而Peter注意到Stakar一直在盯着看，于是他走过去拍了拍Yondu的肩膀，对他说，“我觉得还是红色的好看。”然后当Yondu嘟囔着，“真难得我们居然能有意见一致的时候”，他就塞上耳机走开了。

 

他们大概在这住了两个礼拜，Yondu现在已经完全没问题了，他甚至已经开始跟Rocket讲起Peter小时候的丢脸事，而Rocket，这个狡猾的啮齿动物，他从Martinex那听了一肚子Yondu的丢脸事，又从Yondu这听了一肚子的Peter的过去，他大概是这两个礼拜以来过的最开心的人了，可能比Groot都要开心。

Groot则一直赖在船长室的床上，抱着Yondu的旧玩偶，Yondu就一脸关爱的看着Groot，他甚至还给Groot提供零食，而Peter不想知道那都是他从哪抢来的。Stakar通常会坐在Yondu旁边刷着他的平板——自从他们被Peter撞见之后，他们干脆就不避着Peter了，虽然他们没再在Peter面前亲的不可开交什么的，但是他们天天坐在一起，肩膀靠着肩膀，大腿贴着大腿，就好像那张床上只有那么一丁点地方能坐人似的。

而且船长室就像个他妈的幼儿园一样，每天到了睡觉时间，Rocket就会出现把Groot接走，第二天再送来。Yondu本来想让Groot住在这，但Rocket坚决不同意，“虽然我不知道他什么时候能长大，”Rocket说，“但显然他现在还没有成年。”而Peter惊奇的发现，Yondu居然被这话噎住了两秒，而且之后他也没反驳。

这会Peter塞着他的耳机坐在一边，听那首 《come a little bit closer》，他把那首歌从卡带里搞进了播放器里，当他听到“yes I knew ，yes I knew， I should leave”的时候，Yondu走过来拔出了他的耳机。

“跟你说话呢，小子。”Yondu说。

Peter茫然的抬头看他，然后Yondu说，“我已经没问题了，你现在能回自己的船上去了。”

而Peter下意识回答，“哦。”接着他才意识到，Yondu说的是你，而不是我们。这让他立刻想起Aleta曾说过的，Yondu会留在这艘船上，他的胃里像是忽然塞满了铅块。

“你呢？Yondu，你跟我，跟我一起回去吗？”他结结巴巴的问，可是他有预感，他听不到他想要的答案了。

“我会留在这”Yondu说，“Aleta和Charlie-27他们也回来了，我们都会留在这。”

“不行！”Peter喊出来的时候把他自己都吓到了，Yondu也吓了一跳，然后Peter磕磕绊绊的解释，“不是，我只是说，嗯，你为什么不跟我一起回去呢，你可以加入银河护卫队什么的。”

Yondu看了他一会，然后他低声说，“小子，我已经离开的够久了。”

这句话让Peter的其它话都落回了胃里，最后他说，“哦。好吧，我知道了。”然后他就转身出去了。

他花了整个下午到处乱晃，期间还路过训练场，跟Charlie-27的船员打了一架，而他在魂不守舍的前提下仍然打赢了，但他拒绝了Charlie-27也想跟他打一架的邀请，然后塞着耳机溜走了。

他一下午都在单曲循环那首《come a little bit closer》并且满脑子都是“yes I knew ，yes I knew， I should leave”。到晚上的时候他终于下定了决心，然后他去找Rocket——Gamora已经回去了，而Kraglin会跟着谁简直不用怀疑。

他进门的时候浣熊正在摆弄什么东西，然后他叫，“嘿，小熊猫，”，这差点让Rocket扎到自己，所以他回头破口大骂。“操，Quill，你他妈走路不能发出点声音来吗？”

但Peter现在甚至都没什么心情跟Rocket吵，他直接说，“收拾东西，我们要回去了。”

连Rocket都看出来了他的不对劲，他疑惑的问，“你他妈怎么了，Quill？Yondu又说了什么让你丢脸的事了？”

“他不打算说了”Peter没精打采的说，“他以后要留在这。”

而Rocket露出了一个理所当然的表情，“你傻吗？他当然要留在这，不然呢，丢下他的初恋情人兼黄昏恋对象跟你回去吗？”

而Peter瞪着眼，一句话也说不出来。除了他每个人都知道必然会发生什么，而且每个人都觉得理所当然。

然后Rocket站起来，“行了，别他妈傻站着了，Quill，”他开始收拾他的东西，“要走就他妈快点。”

 

 

被Yondu送是件挺奇怪的事，因为Peter以前从未经历过，他以前离开Yondu不是要去出任务就是自己主动逃走的，无论哪种情况下Yondu都不可能送他。而且这次Yondu其实也不是送他，他只是带着他们去找到了他们开过来的小飞船。

Rocket去给飞船预热的时候，Peter站在Yondu身边，“Yondu。”他可怜巴巴的说，“你不跟我们一起走吗？”

Yondu看了他一眼，然后又转过头看着别处，他的口气听起来难得的温和，“我有我得去做的事，Quill，你也一样。”

Peter还想说什么的时候，Rocket从飞船里跳了出来，“Quill，很抱歉要打扰你的眼泪和鼻涕时间了，我要借用你的Marry Popping一分钟。”Peter瞪着他，但还是往边上挪了几步，给他腾了个地方，后者走过来，掏出一个细长光滑的，闪着银光的东西，递给Yondu。

“你的。”他简单明了的说，而Yondu吹了个口哨，那箭立刻从Rocket手上飘浮起来，在空气中快速的打着转兜了几个圈子，然后稳稳的停在他手心里。

“谢了，耗子。”他说。

而Rocket回答，“这是告诉我Quill的一箩筐丢脸事的回礼。”他假笑了两声然后随意的摆摆手，就爬回船舱去了。

“所以你到底给他说了多少我小时候的事，嗯？你就这么出卖我？”Rocket一爬回去，Peter立刻就走过来质问Yondu，而后者毫不在意，“不太多，不过可能包含了所有的丢脸事，Quill，等到你俩吵起来的时候你就知道了。”

而Peter回答，“操！”接着他就钻进船舱里面去了。

这不算个像样的告别，而且可能他这辈子也别指望他跟Yondu之间能有个正常的告别了，就是那种互相拥抱，祝对方好运，然后离着远远的还在挥手什么的。

 

他回到船上第一件事就是把自己关进船长室，既然Yondu不肯回来，那这地方现在就归他了，他想躺在床上睡一会，但翻来覆去都没有睡意，最后他爬起来走到驾驶甲板上去。他们的船仍然跟在Stakar的船后边，离得很近，他甚至能用肉眼勉强看到。

Gamora也在那，她拿着个平板在看，Peter猜她在看悬赏榜。她看到Peter走过来之后问了一句，“你还好吗？”

而Peter回答，“糟透了。”接着他就开始抱怨Stakar和他船上的一切事物，就好像Gamora没有在那呆了一个星期一样。

“你这是嫉妒，Peter。”Gamora头也不抬的说。

“不，我没有，”Peter说，“我他妈才没有，我为什么要嫉妒？嫉妒Stakar天天跟Yondu黏在一起吗？还是目中无人的老混球居然崇拜他？或者那蓝汪汪的蠢货明明前一天还在为了我出生入死结果睡了一觉醒来告诉我他要跟他走了？不，完全没有，我他妈一点都不嫉妒。”

“哦，概括的很全面，”Gamora说，“所以你就是在嫉妒。”

“完全不是！”Peter大声说，“我只是有那么一点看他们不顺眼而已。”他举起一只手，用拇指和食指比划了一丁点的距离，“就这么一点不能更多了。”

Gamora终于从平板上分了点注意力给他，她转过来看着他，然后说，“Peter，记得吗，Yondu是个比你大二十岁的成年人，他还养大了你，他当然可以自己选择去哪和跟谁在一起，而不是听你在这唧唧歪歪。”然后她又低下头看着平板并且说，“而且，发现了吗？现在你们的角色彻底反过来了。”

而Peter不得不承认她说的对，以前是他在到处乱跑，而Yondu则不得不经常给他收拾烂摊子并且把他抓回来。现在Yondu终于觉得Peter长大了可以随便去哪，而他自己则突发奇想去跟Stakar鬼混，但是这回轮到Peter不乐意了。因为这他妈根本行不通，老混蛋早就不是以前的掠夺者船长了，他的船员就剩下一个大副，要是他遇到了麻烦怎么办？要是Peter不在身边而他们遇到了Thanos，或者他跟Stakar吵架了而那家伙又把他驱逐了呢？

“嘿，我有个主意。”他对Gamora说。

“什么？”Gamora仍然没抬头，Peter走到她旁边，然后惊讶的发现她在看娱乐新闻。

但他决定假装没看到，如果Gamora恼羞成怒了，她就会开始殴打Peter，然后Nebula就会过来，而Nebula绝不会问发生了什么，她通常只有一个原则，Gamora揍谁她就揍谁。

“我们跟在他们后边，抢他们的任务。”Peter拍了一把大腿，赞美星爵，他总是有办法，“老家伙们就会发现他们什么都做不了，然后就只能各回各家了。”

Gamora冲他翻了个白眼，“你是队长，你做决定。”

Nebula的意见被选择性的忽略了，反正Gamora已经同意了，因此Peter默认她也同意了。Drax则花了二十分钟用他们星球的风俗擅自解释了一番，期间Peter一直在走神，而Mantis一直试图触摸Peter来感应他的情绪，但被Peter拒绝了，但是总之Drax同意了，而Mantis也没什么意见。Rocket在疯狂的假笑了一阵之后也同意了，“说实在的，我相信这帮人的职业精神，他们肯定能找到最好的任务，只要能挣到钱，我不介意和跟踪狂一起工作。”然后他们俩又差点打起来，直到Gamora过来痛揍并制止了他们俩。

Peter捂着隐隐作痛的胳膊坐到回驾驶位的时候，Groot爬到了他肩膀上，然后他说“I am Groot。”而Peter回答，“是的，我也挺喜欢那个蓝色的玩具。但如果我把那玩意偷出来，我不确定Yondu和Stakar谁会先宰了我。”

所以事情就这么决定了。

 

所以这全都是Yondu的错，而Stakar也得负一半责任。

Yondu还在隔着屏幕瞪着Peter，而Peter只能左顾右盼，他的队友们事不关己的坐在后边看热闹，没人试图上来帮他分担Yondu的目光，他甚至听到了撕开包装袋的声音。

冷静点，Peter.Quill，你可是他妈的星爵，你拯救了银河系两次了，没有什么是你做不到的——

但事实上就是有些事他做不到，比如在真空里拯救Yondu，把Yondu带回他的船上，以及面对他要吃人的目光。

但是感谢永恒，感谢观察者，感谢别管是他妈谁吧，Stakar出现了，他从后边走进屏幕里，安抚的把手放在Yondu肩上，然后凑过来跟Yondu靠在一起，就好像那个一人高的屏幕太小放不下他们俩的大脸似的。

“嘿，Stakar，”Peter干巴巴的跟他打招呼，后者冲他笑了笑，然后说，“Peter，我们接下来要去干票大的了，”他停顿了一下，又说，“别想着截胡，我们是不会告诉你信息的。”而Yondu在他旁边嘿嘿的笑着，露出一口烂牙。

所以他们之前三个月其实都是在逗Peter玩，Stakar的飞船更大，设备更好，如果他们全速前进，Peter他们的旧飞船根本就追不上。

“行了，Quill”Yondu看起来准备收线了，他总结说，“去干点正经事，等我们干完了活，就去天蝎座的Gliese beta喝几杯，要是你也有空，你可以去那找我们。”

“哦，那我肯定把那划入’以后绝对不去地区’的名单，放第一名。”Peter回答，假装他没有把这地方列为’银河护卫队休闲娱乐地区名单’的首选。但Yondu显然看穿了他，他得意的笑着，然后说，“行啊，小子，我知道了，咱们到时候见吧。”

他要挂断的前一刻，Peter忽然说，“Yondu”，然后Yondu问，“什么？”

其实Peter并没有什么想说的，他只是不想挂电话，而且他也说不出什么太羞耻的话来，因为他身后有一伙人，动物和植物在看着他呢。他踌躇了一阵，终于说，“可别死了，老头。”

但回答的人是Stakar，他说，“不会在我前面。”

而Peter不得不承认，这比Yondu的保证更让人安心一点，所以他这会看Stakar也没有那么不顺眼了，然后在Yondu嘀咕着，“你这个啰嗦的小子”的时候，他抢先挂断了。

 

透过飞船的前窗Peter能清晰看到Stakar的飞船正在启动，飞船侧边有个小小的瞭望窗，Peter看到那里有个小小的，蓝色的人影站在那，然后另一个人走过来，跟他并排站在一起。

接着他们的飞船开始加速，迅速的变成一个小点，然后消失在宇宙里。

他不知道下次见到Yondu会是什么时候，也许是下个月，也许更久，但他现在知道那老混球会去哪了，也知道Stakar会一直看着他，而且只要他们乐意，他们随时可以找到对方。

“Quill，新星军团刚给我们发了个该死的任务。”Rocket在副驾上举起平板。“而且不接受拒绝，该死的官僚。”

“那就接单”，Peter回答，“告诉他们我们可是很贵的。”

“我很怀疑他们能给什么样的价格。”Rocket嘀咕着在他的平板上戳戳点点。

Peter坐在驾驶座上，也启动了飞船，大大小小的星球飞快的从他的视野里滑过去，它们漂浮在宇宙里，像是嵌在蓝色幕布上的宝石。然后他打开音响，假装没听到身后的抱怨声。

“走了，混球们。”

 

END

下一章是番外，Tullk/Yondu


	6. 【Tullk/Yondu】番外Waiting for the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tullk/Yondu。

Tullk被丢进气闸室的时候就知道接下来会发生什么。他们以前也这么处置过叛徒或是刺客，他们被推出气闸室后，首先会因为缺氧而窒息，接着因为宇宙中的低温而开始冻伤，然后他们会在15秒到半分钟左右的时间里失去知觉，这主要取决于他们的种族，最后就是缓慢到来的死亡。

他现在唯一庆幸的就是Taserface和他手下的那群蠢货为了看到他在挣扎，并没有捆住他的手脚，这让他能在气闸室开启的两秒钟里，伸手去够他大衣最里面的口袋，那里面有个紧急联系器，只有一个按键，而且只能联系一个人，他曾经希望永远用不上那玩意，但现在他别无选择了。

他的手指摸到了联系器，与此同时气闸室的门开了。

Tullk以前从来不知道原来宇宙里这么冷，他的手几乎立刻就冻僵了，而且瞬间窒息让他的大脑空白了一瞬，他下意识的抬起手去敲气闸室的窗户，他知道那里面有氧气，然后他透过一群奇形怪状的掠夺者，看到了Yondu，他低着头坐在凳子上，头上的机械鳍已经完全损坏了。

这景象让Tullk瞬间清醒了，他握紧了那个小机器，担心一旦松手那玩意就会飞出去了，还带着Yondu最后的希望一起。舱室里的掠夺者们还在哈哈大笑，向他比着各种粗鲁的手势。但他完全顾不上，他抬起冻僵的手指，努力按下那个按键，在滑开了三次之后，信号终于开始连接，那玩意闪着微弱的红光，可能还会有声音，但这里是真空，他什么都听不到。

 

 

Tullk上一次看到Yondu这样毫无生气已经是二十多前年了，在Stakar飞船的大厅里，Stakar站在Yondu和他的队伍面前宣布Yondu被驱逐了。

Tullk站在Yondu身后，他看到Stakar说话的时候眼神像是个死人，而Yondu则一动不动的站在那，他们身后的船员在窃窃私语。

然后Tullk上前一步，搂住了Yondu的肩膀，“回家了。”他说。

其实他已经隐约察觉到Yondu并不像他所说的完全不知情，而Stakar的愤怒也不是全无道理，但Tullk拒绝想这个，不管Yondu做了什么，Tullk都会跟在他身后。

跟他们回去的船员大概只有之前的五分之一，这意味着以后他们可能要一个人干好几个人的活，至少一段时间里是这样。Tullk盘算着这些乱七八糟的事，而Yondu自始至终都没说过话。他回到船上就坐到他的驾驶座上去，一动不动的看着外边。

Tullk清楚Yondu并不需要安慰，即使是Tullk也不行，所以他只是远远的坐着，看着Yondu，中间他睡着了几次，又很快惊醒，而Yondu好像一直坐在那，连姿势都没换过。他最后一次睡着又清醒的时候，他看到Yondu从驾驶台上拿了什么东西，然后站起来走到气闸室那，打开门，使劲的丢了出去。

接着他走回驾驶台，开了全船广播，“起来干活了，混球们”

舰桥上开始有人走动，而Tullk站起来走到Yondu身边，看他手里的悬赏榜，他注意到Yondu总是摆在驾驶台上的一个小玩偶不见了，但他什么都没说。

 

他们折腾了一整天，到Yondu终于决定回去休息的时候，他们才想起来船长室还关着个特蓝星来的小孩子。Yondu进去把那又踢又打的小家伙拎出来，当着全船的面宣布他身材瘦小，适合偷盗，所以他以后也是个掠夺者了，谁他妈再提一句货物，谁就去气闸室外边呆着。

凡是有眼睛的家伙都能看出Yondu心情不善，所以他们立刻都选择性的忘了货物这件事。

那会他们还没有那么大的飞船，而且把Peter放在外面任何地方都是不明智的，因为对于掠夺者来说，就算Peter不是货物了，但欺负菜鸟还是他们的传统。Tullk已经做好了Yondu会把Peter丢给他的准备了，但是Yondu看了看Peter，就把他拎回船长室去了。

Yondu喜欢可爱的小玩意，Tullk知道，而且他刚刚才丢了一个，得有一个新的来补充那个旧玩具的位置。

 

那段时间他们生活的挺艰难，连船员都招不到什么好的，虽然你不能指望一个掠夺者是什么好人，但是他们连靠谱的混球都招不到。而且资源也缩水了，好活都被抢走了，只剩下最危险和最寒酸的活，最穷的时候，他们连想喝个烂醉逃避现实都做不到，因为他们连最便宜的酒都买不起，大把的地方要花钱，飞船要维护，发动机要燃料，船员要吃饭，Peter要喝牛奶，而且他肯定不知道全船只有他有的喝。

 

Kraglin就是那会被Yondu捡回来的，他们洗劫了一艘克里的小商船，冲进去才发现他妈的什么都没有，除了一船人，这是艘贩卖奴隶的船。于是Yondu用哨箭干掉了所有的克里守卫，只留了飞行员，他们收缴了克里人的装备和物资，打开了装奴隶的笼子，然后Yondu从装武器的箱子里随便捡出把枪，递给离他最近的瘦高个年轻人，告诉他，“指着那家伙的头，然后随便让他飞到哪去。”

接着他转身就走，Tullk他们提着装武器的箱子走在后边，然后那小子举着枪指着那个飞行员，冲着Yondu喊，“老大，我能跟着你吗？”

 

但他食言了，Tullk想到，他本来以为，要是船上还有第二个永远不会背叛Yondu的人，那就肯定是Kraglin，但他没料到Kraglin会嫉妒Peter。

 

他们在宇宙的边缘徘徊了几年，总算勉强恢复了一点元气，但还是有点畏首畏尾的，并且远离其它所有的掠夺者。

有一回他们接了个活，对方指明要Yondu去，Tullk已经在收拾武器准备跟着走了，结果他们又收到一个委托。这么凑巧的事以前也不是没有，所以Yondu跟他都没怀疑，然后他们立刻决定，Yondu接第一个，Tullk去第二个地方。

所以Tullk在那个小酒馆里见到Stakar的时候还是愣了一下，他第一反应就是他们上当了，而Yondu有麻烦，然后他掉头就走，Stakar站起来想叫住他，“Tullk，Yondu没事。”

Tullk没理他，他相信Stakar绝不会伤害Yondu，但他的手下很难说。

但酒馆的门立刻关上了，外边有人，Tullk拔出枪转过身，酒保和老板也走开了，只有Stakar站在那，他说，“那只是个普通任务。我只是想找你帮个忙。”

这有点好笑，Tullk想，他是个被驱逐的掠夺者，而Stakar竟然要找他帮忙，但他没笑，他就站在那，冷冷的看着Stakar，等着他的下文。

接着Stakar说，“Tullk，我需要你帮我在Yondu的船上装个追踪器。”他没多做解释，但Tullk清楚他不是为了追杀Yondu。

但他不得不提醒Stakar，“是你驱逐了他，Stakar，现在你又想知道他在哪？”这完全没有意义，Yondu花了好几年时间才从Stakar的影子里走出来，他一开始还会下意识的提起Stakar，但后来他提的越来越少，直到完全不提，就好像他彻底忘记了。

Stakar坐在那，胳膊拄在酒馆肮脏的桌子上，他的脸有一半隐藏在黑暗里，Tullk看不清他的表情，过了很久他才说，“掠夺者有自己的规则。”

Yondu也喜欢把这话挂在嘴边，他焦虑的时候也会把胳膊拄在桌子上，警告别人时也会半攥着拳头，这会Tullk才意识到，Yondu只是不提Stakar的名字了而已，他一天都没有真正的走出来过。

他在心里叹了口气，然后对Stakar捶了捶胸口，“我尊敬你，Stakar，我也相信你不会伤害Yondu，”他说，“但是不行。”

接着他转身往外走，而Stakar叫住了他，“拿着这个，”他扔过来一个小型的联系器，“如果你改主意了就告诉我。”

Tullk接到了那玩意，但他没答话，酒馆的门打开了，他大踏步走了出去。

他最后还是没扔掉那个联系器，他仔细检查了这玩意，发现里面没有追踪的装置，就是个普通的联系器，单频的，只能单线联系。他走到气闸室门口好几次，但最后也没扔。

 

没过多久他们接了个活，克里帝国开了个采燃料晶石的新矿坑，结果里面采出来一种伴生矿，数量稀少，用途不明，除了克里人还有人想先弄到手做实验，所以他们雇了Yondu。一开始挺顺利的，他们干掉了一些周围的小型护卫艇，冲到飞船上，逼着船员带他们找到了那箱矿石，箱子盖一打开Yondu的脸色就变了，他吼着，“撤退！我们上当了！”

根本就没有什么伴生矿，这个任务的真实目的是要干掉Yondu. Udonta，因为他在克里帝国周边徘徊，挡了别人的路。

那艘小船的暗处躲着数不胜数的克里雇佣兵，他们拼了命才杀出去，Yondu走在最后，他是老大，总要顾着其他人，Tullk在他身边，照看他看不到的死角，他们一回到船上Yondu就倒下了，Tullk把他弄进医疗舱才发现他的衣服其实已经被血浸透了，只是因为颜色的原因没看出来。他喘的像风箱一样，Tullk不知道他是怎么在那种情况下还吹出口哨来的。

他们船上的医疗设施不太好，船医只能竭尽全力，而Yondu始终昏睡着，Tullk守在他旁边，Kraglin和Horuz在外边维持船上的正常运行。

期间Peter偷偷摸摸的来了几次，Tullk发现他以后就会故意走到一边去做点什么，接着Peter就会溜到Yondu旁边，凑过去听听他的心跳，再拉一下他的手试试体温，然后再溜出去。

要不是Yondu还躺在那，Tullk几乎要觉得这事有点好笑了。Peter被Yondu养的几乎跟他一样，尤其在不肯直白的表达自己的关心这方面。

他大概在那看了一天多之后——因为Kraglin进来送了五次饭，而且他也跟Peter一样，找到机会就会溜进来看看，但他是大副，他有更多的工作要做，Yondu终于醒了，他慢慢睁开眼睛，大概还有点迷糊，他看着Tullk露出一个模模糊糊的笑容，然后说，“Stakar。”

Tullk的脊柱僵成一块，他既不敢动也不敢说话，但是Yondu没再说别的，他很快又闭上眼睛睡着了。

 

Yondu又睡了一天才彻底醒过来，这回他醒来的时候说的是，“Tullk，我睡了多久？”而Tullk回答，“一百年了。”然后Yondu回答，“去你妈的，Tullk。”

Yondu再次睡着的时候Tullk用那个联系器联系了Stakar，Stakar很快就接了，看起来那玩意就被他放在身边，然后Tullk说，“我同意了，我们得见见。”

 

他找机会出去见了Stakar，而Stakar见到他立刻问，“出了什么事？”他大概也猜到Tullk不会轻易改变主意。

Tullk在桌子前坐下来，“我们被一群克里婊子偷袭了，Yondu伤的挺重，”他说，“。。。差点没醒过来。”

他看到Stakar的眼神变了。

然后他接着说，“我会帮你装那个该死的追踪器，但你要以掠夺者的名义发誓，如果Yondu再碰到这种麻烦，你就得来帮他，不管你他妈的是不是把他驱逐了。”

而Stakar回答，“我发誓。”

 

那个追踪器被他装在了Yondu的驾驶位下边，那椅子足够结实，而且没什么太复杂的线路，不需要经常检修。Tullk看着Yondu坐在他的位子上，他猜想Stakar现在看到的就是一个带着坐标的光点，而他就为了看到这个光点大费周章。

他隐约的察觉到了什么，但他什么都没说。

两个月后，当他跟Yondu正在讨论是否应该接某个活的时候，Kraglin走进来，告诉他们之前围攻他们的克里婊子被团灭了，据说他们招惹了Ogord。而Yondu只是表示他知道了，就接着跟Tullk讨论，但Tullk注意到他的眼神闪烁了一会。

 

接着日子就一天天过去了，Yondu再也没提过Stakar的名字，就算喝醉了也没有。Peter一天天长大，Tullk希望他能填补那个丢掉的玩具的空缺，而他似乎也做到了，虽然他自己不知道。

Yondu教他射击，教他格斗，教他开飞船，从知无领域给他弄来面具和靴子，他甚至纵容那小子住在船长室，睡他的床，偷穿他的大衣，除了不能跟Peter好好的，和和气气的说话之外，Yondu做了几乎他能做到的所有事。Tullk提醒过他几次他对Peter太过纵容的问题，而Yondu则完全不觉得这是个问题。

“反正他迟早有一天要出去单干，”他说，“在那之前谁有问题就他妈的从气闸室滚出去。”

这让Tullk觉得，Peter似乎并没填补好那个空缺，他自己另外挖了一个口子，钻进去住在里面，然后等他长大，就卡在里面不肯出来了。

 

就像Yondu预料过的一样，Peter.Quill终于出去单干了，临走前还摆了他们一道，还是用Yondu教给他的小计俩偷梁换柱，而Yondu拿着那个小玩具笑的就跟他真拿到无限宝石了一样，即使Tullk嘲笑他说他的脑子就跟那个娃娃的一样大，他也没骂回去。他一直高兴了好几天，直到他们在iron lotus遇见Stakar。

Yondu能跟任何长着两条腿的生物调情，但他只跟机器妓女搞，甚至他都没有偏好的类型，高矮胖瘦都无所谓，反正他只把她们当成机器。

Tullk搂着个机器妓女站在楼下，他看到Yondu站在窗户那发呆，他没穿上衣，露着他宽阔的蓝色肩膀，他还是很结实，但他没有那么年轻了。

“Yondu”Tullk喊，“下来啊。”

Yondu走下来的时候，Stakar就出现了，他也老了，他的头发有一部分变得花白，但他肩上的星带仍然闪亮。而Yondu的眼睛亮了，他走过去跟Stakar说话，但没过几句他们又吵了起来，Tullk离得太远，听不清他们说什么，但他猜测不是什么好话。

最后Stakar怒气冲冲的离开，Yondu一个人站在妓院门口，Tullk看着他，想起多年以前他被Stakar驱逐的时候，他也是这么呆站着，可现在Tullk没办法走过去搂住他的肩，跟他说回家了。

 

他们接了那个金光闪闪的小妞的任务之后，不费吹灰之力就找到了Peter的飞船，Yondu给它装了追踪器，这让Tullk有一瞬间简直想笑出声来。虽然之后peter那个毛茸茸的朋友给他们添了不少麻烦，但Yondu擅长解决麻烦，他决定把船员绕晕，然后把事情糊弄过去，而且他差点就成功了。

Tullk没想到的是Kraglin，他知道Kraglin嫉妒Peter，但他不知道有这么严重，Yondu对Peter的那些纵容，还是有人看在眼里，只可惜那不是Peter自己。

平心而论，Yondu对Kraglin也不错，比对船上大多数人都强，但和Peter没法比，Kraglin是他的好下属，大副，某种意义上的朋友和兄弟，但Peter是Yondu的孩子。

而且说真的，没准他还得庆幸Kraglin没见过Stakar，不然他早十年就要反叛了。

他本来觉得这不过是个小问题，等他们干掉了Taserface，Kraglin就会跟Yondu认个错，而Yondu会原谅他，这件事就会彻底的过去了。

直到Nebula打破了Yondu的控制器，然后局面瞬间逆转了。

 

Tullk能感觉到视野开始变暗了，他知道他正在失去意识，而且他的肌肉在肿起，皮肤表面开始结冰，他甚至觉得他舌头上的水分在沸腾。

然后联络器终于接通了，Stakar出现在虚拟屏上，但他已经看不清楚了，不过Stakar肯定能知道Yondu出事了。

他想说交给你了Stakar，但他已经控制不了自己喉咙上的肌肉了。

他努力的向他们的飞船看过去，越过虚拟屏和气闸室的门，Tullk能看到Yondu低着头坐在凳子上，他不知道他是真的看到了还是幻觉。他脑子里的记忆都开始变成碎片了，像开闸的水一样倾泻出来，它们现在都没有什么顺序了，更像是一种感觉构成的液体，从他身上流过去。

他看到他和Yondu并肩作战，他们一起熬过艰难的日子，他帮着Yondu养大Peter，他们初遇，Yondu被驱逐他站出来跟他一起离开，最后他看到一双红色的眼睛，接着所有画面慢慢归于黑暗。

他知道死亡就在不远处等着他，但他也知道Yondu能活下去了。

 

END


End file.
